One Last Time
by twistedthoughts
Summary: Serah doesn't answer; instead she just pulls back the covers and pats the empty side of the bed. An invitation. Lightning/Serah incest written for ffxiii kink. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Originally written as a prompt reply in ffxiii_kink lj community. Slightly revised version. Prompt is Lightning/Serah, no specific kink. So I took it, infused angst into it, and turned it into a six thousand word horror! Pretty long considering it's supposed to be a kink. And, being written for a kink meme, this contains explicit sexual situations. It's incest, in every sense of the word so if it is not your cup of tea, please click the back button and move on. I'm just peeved that I haven't found ANY Farroncest in FFN at all. So I'm dumping this here to kind of break the stillness. Comments and criticisms are welcomed. Flames saying 'eww, incest' will be ignored because I have already warned you.

Summary: It's written for a kink meme...but if I had to say, Lightning and Serah play push and pull. Go figure.

Story Note: My version of the game is Japanese, so I'm sticking to that where Serah calls Lightning 'Onee-chan' and not whatever she calls her in the English version.

xxXxx

It was late by the time Lightning reaches home. The eighteen hour shifts are taking its toll on her. There's only enough time for her to wash up and get some decent sleep before its back to duty again. Sometimes she wonders if it's worth coming home at all. So sometimes she doesn't. But today she comes home, because she's at her limit. It wasn't so much that she was tired, she rested well enough in the military bunkers, it was because she left something at home she absolutely couldn't go without. Serah.

She hasn't seen or spoken to Serah for two days now thanks to her military obligations. Not that she has anything against it though. She loves her job. She has never felt more at peace than whacking the life out of monsters and it earned her more than enough to fare for Serah and herself. It was probably her own fault that she was so gifted, as Sergeant Major Amodar calls it, as a soldier for she rose up the ranks in horrifying speeds and with it, so did her working hours. Inevitably, the distance between her and Serah as well.

Lightning sighs, walking into her bedroom. She and Serah used to be very close, but they stopped sharing bedrooms a couple of years ago. Lightning joining the military had probably been the starting point. She wasn't home often enough that the room they shared already felt like Serah's own. Then Serah went to college, and requested her own room so that she could have her own study table and more space for her books. Serah never really asked for anything, so Lightning initially saw this request as Serah becoming independent, and was happy. Since their schedules were so different it was probably more convenient too. But now...the luxury of seeing Serah every time she enters the room is gone. She understands that Serah is not a kid anymore, and she's bound to drift away from her. What makes it worse though is that Serah is changing, and half the time, most of the time; she isn't there to see it.

The soldier slumps onto her bed, unbuckling the straps that kept her jacket together. She closes her eyes for a while, just breathing. The bed is inviting, and she contemplates going to sleep. Her eyes open, and she peeks out the door towards the room next to hers. Serah's room.

"Serah..."

Should she go see her? Serah must be sleeping by now. She didn't want to wake her up for her own selfish whims. It is her decisions that caused this rift. Waking Serah in the middle of the night just so they could spend some time together is not the solution. She had to find some other way. Somehow work more free time into her schedule and spend them all with Serah to make up for her absence. Take some leave perhaps, replace them later with longer hours. But she could do that. For Serah, she could do anything.

Mind made up, Lightning stands and proceeds to rid herself of her clothes until she's left in her shirt and skirt. She heads for the bathroom, intending to wash up and then get some sleep. Then she spots something. A paper stuck onto her cupboard. It was a note from Serah. She knew, because it isn't the first time Serah did this.

_Went out with Snow for dinner. Don't worry, won't be home too late._

Does that mean Serah is out now? But her door is closed, indicating that she's inside. Lightning looks at the note again, and then sees a date. Yesterday. Serah must have forgotten to take this one down. She briefly wondered how many other notes she's missed. The thought is upsetting, and she turns away, heading to the bathroom.

Snow? She's been hearing that name a lot recently. Serah's talking more and more of him these days. It infuriates her that Serah spends the time that they actually have talking about some guy. But she's smiling as she does, and Lightning can't bring herself to stop her. Serah says they're friends, but Lightning seriously wonders. That smile isn't one meant for friends. She herself met the guy only once, but it was enough for her to form an impression. She hated every last strand of hair on his head. But she didn't want to restrict Serah's freedom of making friends. And she's happy, so she should be too, right?

Lightning turns the knob of the sink pipe too roughly, and the water splashes out at a high pressure, droplets jumping up onto her shirt. She ignores it and stares at the water, her hands at the side of the sink. Slowly, she reaches to scoop the water to wash her face. She washes it, ten times too many. She rubs it until it hurts, but she doesn't stop. It's only until she's red and sore that she finally relents, dropping her hands to her sides, clenching them. She looks into the mirror, and feels like punching the person staring back. Instead she splashes water to her face again, letting it drip.

That smile...Serah used to smile like that to her too. Serah used to smile like that _only_ at her. She used to be the only one that could make Serah happy. Has she been replaced? Lightning grips the side of the sink.

Suddenly seeing Serah seems like a good idea after all.

Lightning approaches the room slowly, unsure whether or not to go in. She stops at the door and lifts her hand, at first to knock, but then decides against it. Being able to see Serah is enough. She reaches for the handle, and pulls the door open as quietly as possible. Taking a deep breath, she steps in and slides the door shut behind her.

The room is dark, the only illumination being the light streaming in from outside the window. She stands by the door waiting for her eyes to adjust. Though she knows where everything is in the room by heart, she waits still. Over on the bed, she could make out Serah's sleeping form, her back to her. Lightning couldn't tell if she was more disappointed or relieved. Nevertheless, she makes her way to the side of the bed, halting to look down at Serah. The reason she came home today.

"Serah," she whispers so softly that she could barely hear it herself.

She feels a little silly standing there smiling at Serah and a little out of character too. This was something that only Serah used to do. She remembers when they were kids, sometimes she would wake up at night and find Serah standing by her bed wanting to sleep together. Some nights it was a nightmare. Others, she simply wanted to. Lightning never turned Serah away. No, perhaps she had even wanted it. But as they grew older, such instances became fewer and far between until it simply stopped happening.

She scowls at the thought. Now she feels like Serah after a nightmare, wanting to climb into her bed. What would Serah think if she saw her now?

Her attention goes back to the slumbering form and she jumps back, hand over her heart in shock. Serah's eyes are open, looking straight at her.

"Serah," she says, relaxing. "You surprised me."

Serah merely smiles. "Onee-chan."

"Did I wake you?"

Serah shakes her head, and Lightning is momentarily hopeful. Hopeful that Serah stayed up waiting for her to come home.

"I heard the front door open."

Of course she did. Lightning didn't know why she was even expecting differently. It's not like she promised Serah she would come home or anything. She smiles bitterly, rolling her eyes away. "I see."

"Welcome home, Onee-chan."

The innocent, unassuming tone caught her off guard. She turns back to Serah, who is sitting up and facing her now. There's a smile on her face. That smile. And then the realization hits her. Here she is, finally home after two days of absence, with Serah genuinely happy she's back, and yet she's bitter that Serah didn't stay up waiting for her. Just how much more selfish could she get?

She doesn't look at Serah directly and folds her arms across her chest. "I'm home."

They fall into silence, neither saying anything. But while it isn't an awkward sort of silence, it isn't entirely comfortable either. Lightning knows the obvious choice is to let Serah go back to sleep, but part of her wanted to have at least a short talk with her. Chances are they wouldn't see each other in the morning. She's not a small talk person though, and can't find anything to say. Then she thought of the note, and contemplated bringing it up, asking how the dinner went. But the moment the image of that brute enters her head, she feels irritated. She was just starting to feel good again seeing Serah. She didn't want to ruin that feeling.

She unfolds her arms in a huff, then tilts her head to look at Serah followed by the door. This leaves one option. She takes a step back. "Well, goodnight."

She doesn't get far.

"Wait." Serah has hold of her hand.

Lightning feels her heart stop. Physical contact between them is even less than talking and seeing. She can't remember the last time she touched Serah. Or how good it feels.

"What is it?"

Serah doesn't answer; instead she just pulls back the covers and pats the empty side of the bed. An invitation.

Her stomach immediately feels queasy. She wants to say no, but the words stuck in her throat. She looks away, gathering herself and when the words finally come, they are rougher than she intended. "We're not kids anymore, Serah. I have my own bed."

Serah doesn't give up, and pulls her closer. "Onee-chan."

There was something determined in Serah's eyes. Lightning gulps. But, if this is what Serah wants...against her better judgment, she lets herself be pulled forward and crawls onto the bed.

They shift themselves on the bed to accommodate the extra body. Serah turns around so that they would be back-to-front. It's a single bed, but in this position, there would be enough space for the both of them to be comfortable. Lightning settles in, albeit a little clumsily, because it's been a while since the last time. Somewhere in the back of her mind, voice of reason is still warning her against this, but she tunes it out. Serah's right here. And she knows there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

She feels the heat from Serah's back radiating into her. It's so warm and welcoming that her insides are buzzing. Tentatively, she wraps an arm around Serah's waist and when Serah does nothing but sigh contentedly, she snuggles closer. She holds Serah against her as tightly as she can while still being gentle, and buries her head into her hair.

"Serah," she breathes. It's overwhelming. Serah's presence, her closeness, being able to hold her, is overwhelming. Lightning feels it lulling her to sleep, and thinks she never wants to wake up. She doesn't want anything else but this. She is content to stay like this forever.

But, with something akin to a whimper, Serah moves. Lightning panics, though it is quickly obvious that leaving isn't what Serah has in mind. She is puzzled, but releases her hold enough so that Serah can move.

"Serah?"

She doesn't get an answer and can only watch as Serah turns around to face her before settling down again. It makes her a little uneasy to look at Serah directly but she brushes it off, proceeding to wrap her arm back around Serah, fully intending to resume what they were doing before. Then she notices something off.

Serah doesn't move into her arms. She's just laying there, head on her hand, staring intently at Lightning. Lightning doesn't like it. She doesn't like the way Serah is looking at her. For some reason or another, it's making her feel hot. She tries to swallow, and realizes that her stomach has flown away with the butterflies. Her voice of reason comes back again, stronger this time. It tells her to leave right now, but she's too transfixed at Serah's stare that she doesn't notice.

And then Serah kisses her. And her world stops.

It's a light, chaste kiss, but it lingers on her lips. Lightning doesn't kiss back, she doesn't hold Serah, and she doesn't even close her eyes. She knows she should pull away, stop this right here and now, but she doesn't. She doesn't, because every part of her wants nothing more than to deepen the kiss, to push Serah down onto the bed, to make Serah hers.

Just like before. Just like always.

Serah pulls away, biting her lower lip. Her hand comes up and strokes Lightning's cheek, thumb grazing the corner of Lightning's lip, eliciting a gasp. But still Lightning does not respond. She just dumbly looks back at Serah. Serah stops her actions at the lack of response, suddenly afraid, like she's done something wrong.

"Onee-chan?"

That one strained, questioning call breaks Lightning's restraints. Unable to hold back any longer, she crushes their lips together in a deep, demanding kiss, one that is completely opposite of the one before. She enfolds Serah in her arms, bringing them closer, wanting more contact. Serah goes along willingly, giving Lightning access into her mouth, her own hands gripping Lightning's shirt.

But when that proves too little, Lightning rolls Serah onto her back and covers her with her own body, careful not to put her weight down. She breaks the kiss and gazes down at Serah. Suddenly she doesn't know how she managed to stay away from this for so long. This bliss. This need. A need so strong she feels her heart will burst from desire alone.

She catches Serah's lips again, body anchoring her down. She isn't about to let go again this time.

Yes, this is how it's always been for the two of them. Some part of them both knew even back then, that it wasn't right but they couldn't fight how natural it felt. The first time didn't feel wrong, didn't feel awkward at all. All it was is desire. And all they did was just to fulfil it. Maybe that's why it continued. That was how it was for a while. And they stayed that way in their own little world where all they had was each other.

But it couldn't stay that way forever. Time passed, and it became increasingly clear to Lightning that she had to put an end to it. That it was wrong. That it would be the best course of action for Serah. It wasn't what she really wanted though, and found she couldn't bring herself to stop. Not directly. So she put distance between them. Immersed herself in work. Encouraged Serah's school activities. Anything to decrease the time they spent with each other. Somewhere along the line Serah must have realized too for she moved out of their shared room, began spending more time out with friends, and didn't say a word about Lightning not coming home.

There's a price to pay for everything. On the surface, they drifted apart. But it finally worked, and they could convince themselves that it was just something that happened. It's passed, never will happen again. And then they pretend it doesn't every time it does. Because it does. Just like now. They both fed the tension. Now it's spilled over.

But Lightning doesn't care anymore. Reason, restraint, she's already left them by the door. This is exactly what she wanted the moment she stepped in.

She breaks the kiss for air, and already regrets the loss of contact. She traces her lips along Serah's jaw, breathing in as she does so. Serah's scent fills her up, and makes her dizzy with want. She goes lower, kissing and lightly biting her neck, adding pressure every time Serah whimpers and moans. Serah writhes underneath her, and the friction of their bodies is driving her mad. Her mouth pauses at the base of Serah's throat. It's her trying to gain some sense of control of the situation, it's her not wanting to let desire take over her. But she knows she's too far in to stop now.

One arm supporting her weight, she splays the other on Serah's waist, fingers gently caressing through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Slowly it moves higher, to her ribcage just under her breast, and then it meets an obstacle. Serah grabs her wrist, preventing her from going further. Lightning freezes, and then pushes herself up, perplexed but above that, afraid. It didn't escape her how Serah is suddenly all tense and worse, _rejecting_ her touch, if her pushed away hand is any indication.

"Se-Serah?"

She sees her own emotions mirrored in Serah's face, and she only becomes more confused. Did she do something wrong? Did Serah not want this? But Serah kissed her first. If she didn't want this then why? Lightning searches for the answers in Serah's eyes, and though Serah tries to avoid the contact, she catches it for just a brief moment. And then she understands.

It was _him_. She saw him in her eyes. That's why Serah's hesitating.

She clenches her fists in the sheets, not bothering to hide her rage.

"Onee-chan." Serah knows what Lightning knows.

Lightning sees Serah reaching for her, and immediately pulls away, sitting up. She ignores the hurt on Serah's face. "Why did you want me here?" She had to know this at least.

But Serah remains silent and only looks down.

Seeing she isn't about to get an answer, she suppresses the last of the buzzing inside her and makes to leave when once again, Serah seizes her arm.

The contact is weakening. "Let go," she says, but it comes out half-heartedly.

Serah seems to be aware of the affect she has on her. She shakes her head, her eyes pleading.

Lightning feels her resolve to leave crumbling. Serah might be thinking about him, but the one with Serah now is her. "Serah, if you don't let go, I won't be able to stop again."

Serah's hold loosens slightly, and Lightning wants to laugh at that. She wants to laugh at how Serah doesn't even know what it is she wants, at how she doesn't even know whether or not to let her go. But the grip tightens suddenly, and then it's not funny anymore that Serah is wrapped around her, lips pressed against hers and all she can feel is that Serah wants this too.

She goes weak, unwilling to keep fighting any longer. Even as the word 'stop' repeats in her head like a mantra, she's already leaning into the kiss. Her arms wrap themselves around Serah's shoulders, and Serah is small and petite, but fits perfectly into her. Serah's arms going around her waist sends shivers up her spine, and she instinctively holds on tighter.

The pace is slower this time. The kisses gentle, explorative, seeking forgiveness, giving forgiveness. Lightning cups Serah's face, but Serah is really the one in control. She feels Serah's tongue enter her mouth, and it traces the space between her teeth and her upper lip, and then does the same for the space below. It's a sensitive spot, and she shudders, and it's at that moment that Serah seals their mouths together and sucks the breath right out of her. She would have whimpered, except she couldn't and then she's glad she's not standing, for she's sure she would fall quite ungracefully to the ground.

She doesn't have the chance to pick herself up when she realizes that her top is gone and Serah is planting kisses all over her neck and shoulder. Her protest turns into a moan as Serah's hands finds her breasts and her back arches in response. Serah torturously fondles them through her bra until she is left gasping and panting, desperate for real contact. Lightning grips Serah's arms, half to steady herself, half to egg Serah on. Serah licks her earlobe teasingly, and then blows a tickling breath into it, which just makes her intensely hot down south.

"Serah…!"

The plead is answered as Serah slips her hands under Lightning's bra and tugs it off, hands immediately going back to work as she kisses her, drowning all the little noises she makes. Serah zeroes in on her nipples, and the sensation overload threatens to send her over right there and then. But Serah is practised, and knows just how much it would take to send her over, and how much it takes to keep her_ just _on the edge. Serah tweaks and rolls her nipples with her fingers, and Lightning has to tear her mouth from Serah's to remind herself to breathe.

Serah takes that as her cue to stop and diverts her attention elsewhere. She kisses her way down Lightning's neck to her chest while her hands work her skirt loose. Her mouth goes lower and finds Lightning's belly button, pausing to dip her tongue in. Lightning gasps, more so when Serah's hands pull her skirt down, caressing her thighs on their way back up. Serah's hands rest on Lightning's hip, thumbs tracing lightly against the skin there, earning an almost frustrated groan from the older girl. Instead, she busies herself with the belly piercing, taking it into her mouth, flicking it here and there with her tongue and sucking it gently while she feels the other body shiver at her actions.

Serah knows what to do next without being asked. She moves her hand over Lightning's centre and rubs it lightly through the thin material of her underwear. Lightning bites her lip to stop from crying out, her body already begging for release. She feels Serah's hands on her, mouth on her, tongue on her, breath on her, but it's not enough. They have been on her since she doesn't know when, touching her. But before that, they weren't. They didn't want it. Serah didn't want it. What happened?

The last shred of reason in her needs her to find out. She doesn't want to stop now, god no, but she has to know. Her squeezed shut eyes open to look at Serah and she sees where her head is, where her hand is, and all she wants to do is close them again and let Serah take her. But she can't do that. If this gets swept under the rug, it will only happen again. Using the last of her sense of control, she grasps Serah's shoulders and pulls her up.

Serah comes up, confusion showing clearly in her face. She ceases movement, and looks questioningly at Lightning but her fingers, her damn fingers, doesn't stop. If anything, they're rubbing harder. Lightning's breath is coming in mouthfuls now, and dots are forming in her vision. She drops her head, not wanting Serah to see the desire she knows is in her eyes.

"S-Stop," she rasps.

Serah doesn't.

Lightning is desperate, and grabs Serah's wrist, clenching down on it. "Stop," she manages, clearer this time.

Takes a second, but Serah stops, though she keeps her hand right where it is. The pressure, the heat, a constant reminder to Lightning of just what she asked stop. She already feels the loss, an ache reverberating through her whole body from her core, and Serah's hand there doesn't help at all.

"Onee-chan?"

"Why?" Lightning gathers her breath, still looking down. "Why are you doing this?"

There's a pause before Serah answers. "You don't want this?"

Don't question me back, is what she wants to say. "That's not what I meant," is what comes out. She raises her head, and locks eyes with Serah. "We have to stop doing this, Serah."

It's something they both know, but the first time Lightning ever addresses it in words. They can't pretend it's not happening anymore. They could before, when they said nothing of it, did nothing of it. And because it's not acknowledged, it didn't happen.

Lightning is by all counts serious about this, but her voice lacks conviction she knows, and Serah hears it. Then she looks away, because her expression, like her voice, would betray her words. She doesn't want to stop. Doesn't ever want to stop. But she has to. For Serah's sake. For a normal life. This is unnatural. This is wrong. This is not-

"Okay."

Serah's mouth is by her ear. Her free hand encircling her, holding her close.

"Okay," Serah whispers, and Lightning thinks she hears her voice break just a bit. "But," and she pauses just a little here, "one last time is okay, right?"

Her voice at the end there is hopeful, pleading even and Lightning cannot say no. She should, but she's too far in to refuse. Her body is on the edge, and even if it's selfish, she wants the release. Wants Serah to touch her. Wants to touch Serah. But she doesn't say anything at all. Instead, she just slowly releases Serah's wrist and allows the hand to stay exactly where it is. It's a clear as any indication to Serah what her answer is. Serah registers the happenings, smiling against Lightning's ear before kissing her cheek tenderly. The gesture warms Lightning up.

And then those fingers move. And Lightning's warm in a completely different way.

Serah doesn't waste any time and slips her hand into Lightning's underwear. Lightning bucks, her body coming alive again. Those fingers moves in circles around her, and it's driving her higher and higher, but not enough. It's not fast enough. It's not hard enough. Serah's other hand is cruel too. One moment it's on her breast, then on her back, then on her neck. Lightning groans, burying her head on Serah's shoulders. Thankfully for her, Serah's on the same page as her and doesn't keep her waiting long.

One finger enters her, and then another, and Lightning hisses. It's been a while, and she's tight. But Serah shows no signs of waiting for her to adjust, her fingers going into motion almost immediately, though her thumb continually strokes her sensitive nub. Lightning rocks in rhythm with her hand, feeling herself reaching closer and closer to her release. She holds on to Serah for dear life, and then a third finger enters her, and she cries out. It hurts, but it's a sweet pain and she welcomes it. If it hurts it's real. Serah's hand is under her chin and nudges her face up and Lightning sees a mix of so many things in her expression. Love, lust, affection, concern, desire, joy, sadness.

Serah's kiss tries to be gentle, but it is just hungry. Lightning responds it with her own, digging her hands in Serah's hair, and keeps it up until the sensations between her legs become too much to bear, and she comes with a soundless cry, her whole world turning white.

The only thing she registers is the sound of her breathing, her heartbeat, Serah's heartbeat, and that wonderful pleasure rippling through her body, spreading to even the tips of her fingers and toes. Her vision begins to clear up and she realizes that Serah has her enveloped in a hug. Her own arms are around Serah's waist as is one of Serah's around her waist while the other softly combs through her hair. It's pleasant, and she wants to enjoy this longer, but it can wait till after. There's something else she needs to do now. There's a favour she needs to return.

She untangles herself from Serah slowly, keeping eye contact. They both know what happens now, but still Serah feigns a little surprise when Lightning pushes her down onto the bed. Like she's afraid for a moment that Lightning would just leave her there. But of course not. Lightning follows her down, and almost naturally their bodies adjust to each other's, every curve and crook fitting perfectly.

Lightning takes a moment to just look at Serah, one hand running through her hair and brushing her cheek, and Serah closes her eyes at that, her own hand reaching up to enclose Lightning's. But she doesn't let her; instead, she turns her hand around so that she is the one holding Serah's hand, intertwines their fingers together and pins her hand down. Serah doesn't resist, giving the hand a quick squeeze. There's a ghost of a smile, then she leans in and presses her lips to Serah's, undemanding, merely contact of lips kiss.

They stay that way for a while, trying out different angles but never deepening the kiss or pulling away. Serah sighs against Lightning's lips, her free hand wrapping around her neck while Lightning's travel down, hesitantly, to the curve of her breast. But there is no resistance this time, and her hand moves to cover if fully. Serah gasps, her back automatically arching into the touch. She caresses it this way and that, and Serah finally breaks away from the kiss, burying head her into the pillow.

Lightning smirks. Serah has always been particularly sensitive.

She plants a wet kiss on Serah's throat, and feels the body rumble beneath her. She sucks lightly on the skin there before moving lower, hovering to a stop above her other breast. Serah isn't unaware of that, if her suddenly quickened breathing is any indication. Lightning blows a hot breath over the tip and Serah whimpers, pulling her mouth down. She complies, grazing it with her lips first, and then taking it into her mouth. Nails dig into her back as she rolls the peak around with her tongue, mimicking the action with her fingers on the other.

Serah bites her lower lip, a guttural moan escaping them nevertheless. "Lightning…"

She looks up at her name, sees Serah's face turned into the pillow. It doesn't hide the flush on her cheeks though. A flush that only grows darker by the second. It sends a burning heat coursing through her. She wants more. Lightning kisses Serah again, her hands going down to slip under her thigh length nightgown. In a swift motion, she pulls it up, Serah happily helping her be rid of it. She breaks the kiss to pull the nightgown over her head and tosses it somewhere. They come together again, bare skin with bare skin, and they moan at the feel of it. Of each other.

Lightning runs her hands along Serah's sides, at the same time trailing kisses down her neck. Serah's hands are in her hair, pushing her head further down. But she wants to take it slow, and quickly remedies the situation, taking Serah's wrists and pinning them both down on the bed. Serah whines a little, but doesn't fight it. Lightning continues trailing kisses until she comes across her breasts –the other one, this time- and flicks her tongue at its peak, before taking it in. She vaguely senses Serah rolling her head back as she tongues that small peak, and liking that reaction, she tongues harder. Rolling, scraping, suckling, until Serah is wriggling and trashing under her hold, hips literally rubbing against her leg.

With a final peck, she leaves her breast, and now languidly kisses her way down the smooth expanse of her belly. The movement of those hips tells her clearly what the other wants and she aches so much to give it to her, but more than that she wants this to last longer. Wants to prolong this ecstasy until they both can't take it anymore. It's the last time. She wants to have as much of Serah as she still can. And even then it won't be enough. She pauses after every kiss, just breathing and exhaling each time.

Then just like that, as though Serah has read her mind, the body stills, relaxes. She's surprised, and her hands release their captive but they remain unmoving. Serah smiles at her, reassuringly, and she understands. She muses for a moment how although she's sworn to protect Serah, she is really the weaker one. She plants one last lingering kiss on her belly, nuzzling it with her nose as freed hands reach for her, settling on her neck and shoulders. Her own hands go lower, fingers hooking into the waistband of Serah's underwear and slipping them off.

She hears a hum, feels a shiver of anticipation and answers it, drawing wet kisses on her inner thigh. Serah gasps and shakes, but Lightning wraps around her hips, keeping her still. But then her tongue finds that spot where Serah is needy, and wanting, and _wet_--and even she can't stop her body from bucking. So she doesn't, instead she follows with her mouth, latching on and prodding harder as Serah squirms, pulling and pushing against her. She matches their movements and the little noises that Serah makes becomes more frequent, more frantic. She's close.

Lightning releases suddenly, and a strangled cry sounds from Serah. A hand grips at her hair and she winces, but not in pain. She traces her lips and teeth along the insides of Serah's thigh, hands already found their way to her breasts. She keeps her on the edge, but far from enough to send her reeling. Serah is whimpering now, breath coming in shallow spurts. She knows she's being cruel, but she can't let it end so fast. Not yet. It's the last time, so she gets to take it slow. Gets to do what she wants. Gets to make sure Serah –or her body at least- never forgets this feeling. Gets to make Serah hers, completely hers, one last time.

"Lightning…Lightning…"

That is her intention anyway, dragging it out. But she can't help but soften when Serah is pleading like that. She moves up, and places kisses all over her face. Serah is flushed everywhere, and close to tears. That did it. She never could deny Serah what she wants. One hand slides back down to those soft folds and rubs against her opening. Hands that are not hers pull her down for a kiss -raw, urgent, desire-filled- kiss but, as she pushes two fingers inside and starts a slow, steady rhythm, she forces the kiss to match that pace.

And when Serah could no longer hold the kiss from panting, Lightning goes back down to finish it. Her mouth and tongue finds the sensitive nub while her fingers speed up. Serah's hand frantically grabs hers, and their fingers intertwine. She feels the beginnings of the release, and then capturing the nub between her teeth and sucking, the body beneath her convulses. She draws it out as long as she can, feeling each wave, and then holds Serah until she calms, making a pillow of Serah's belly. Serah idly runs one hand through Lightning's hair; Lightning has hers around the waist. Their other two hands remains intertwined.

Later when the euphoria has passed, when their bodies are cooled down, and they both are on the verge of sleep, Lightning silently gets up. Serah follows, and opens her mouth as though to speak, but nothing is verbalized. Lightning sighs, lifting their still-joined hands, and kisses Serah's knuckles lightly. She looks at Serah, and then moves in to also kiss her on the forehead, allowing herself to linger there a little longer. When she pulls away, she also takes her hand along before proceeding to stand up and pick her scattered clothes up. Then, with one last over the shoulder glance, Lightning leaves the room.

When morning comes, this never happened. And they'll go back to pretending once again, just like always.


End file.
